Busy
by CutesyCoco
Summary: Takumi is busy, and Misaki can't help but feel a little...rejected.


**Disclamer: I don't own Maid Sama or any of its characters.**

 **Warning: LEMON. Proceed if you want.**

* * *

I felt confused. I felt angry. I felt unwanted. I felt frustrated.

I felt rejected.

"Ugh, why doesn't he want me!?" I wanted to scream. Instead, I kept my mouth shut. I was already playing the perfect role of being a clingy and annoying wife. I didn't want to bother Takumi in the study room even more when he had so much work to do.

Yes. _Bother._ Because that's probably what I was to him. After all there could be no other reason for him rejecting all of my advances and signs.

I was currently laying down on our mattress with nothing except the soft blanket on my bare body. I clenched my thighs together, trying to relieve the strong ache. Had this been about 2 months ago, Takumi would've flew to the bedroom and made sweet and passionate love with me all night long.

I stood up from the bed to examine myself in the large mirror we had in the room. I frowned. I didn't look any different from the last time we had made love, did I? Well, I definitely didn't have those horrible eye bags last time. My hair wasn't that long and tangled last time either. Did I gain weight? Did I lose weight? Was I getting _boring_?

Once again, I wanted to let out a blood-curdling scream and cry my heart out. 2 months was too goddamn long. I needed him inside me. I needed his hands all over me, giving me the warmth that only he could give. I needed _him_. Period.

But apparently, he didn't feel that way.

It wasn't only the sex I missed. I missed him in general. Because nowadays, he would no longer tease me or kiss me or hug me. He would only give me a small smile, go to work, come back, work some more in the study room, then go to bed all tired. It was maddening and I was craving him.

Of course, I would never say that out loud to him. Oh no, that would be way too embarrassing. I still had too much pride. However, I was sending him very obvious signals. Like earlier today, I had worn his clothes because I remembered him saying that he found it a huge turn on when I did. I had worn his large white tee with _nothing else -_ no bra, no panties, no shorts - you know what happened?

Nothing. He didn't even give me a second glance.

Just thinking about the memory made me want to burst out in tears. But I held it in, because I didn't want to disturb Takumi in the other room (he was home quite early today, actually). But on the other hand, I did want to disturb him. Not like it would matter, he would only end up rejecting me.

I trudged back to the bed, lazily plopping onto it. I got underneath the covers and sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Was he really getting tired of me? We had only been married for a year. Maybe he found someone else. After all, he had been coming back late from work-

STOP!

I wanted to slam myself against a wall. I couldn't bring myself to think those thoughts. I was just so confused and miserable. I needed Takumi. And I also needed advice.

I reached for my cell phone that was laying on the nightstand right next to the bed. I scrolled through my contacts until I found who I was looking for.

"Hey Sakura. Are you busy?" I asked quietly after my bubbly friend picked up the call.

"Misakiiiii! I'm not busy. I'm at the house. Do you need anything?"

I breathed. "I need advice."

"Okay, then. What do you need advice on?"

I paused, a soft blush coloring my cheeks. Damn, this was embarrassing.

"Umm," and so I began spilling out my guts to my best friend, saying everything that had been bothering me.

When I finished ranting and expressing my, umm, sexual frustration. There was a pause. I stilled. Oh no. Was she going to laugh at me?! This was a dumb idea-

"Misaki, have you tried talking to him?" she suddenly said through the phone. I was relieved that she wasn't making fun of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you told him everything that you had just told me? Because that's a good idea," Sakura said.

I furiously shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, that's a terrible idea! He would make fun of me!" I exclaimed.

"No, he wouldn't." Sakura probably just rolled her eyes. "He loves you with all his heart. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"It's just, it's _embarrassing_ ," I said hopelessly.

Sakura hummed through the phone as if she was thinking. "Wait, I have an idea," she said mischeivously.

* * *

"You're going to knock his _pants_ off, Misaki! It's perfect!" Sakura squealed, clapping her hands in approval.

I blushed at her choice of words. I spun around experimentally, looking at the mirror.

"Umm, isn't it a little _too_ revealing?" I said doubtfully as my hands ran over the lacey material. I was currently at a lingerie store with Sakura, due to her persistence. I was trying out - you guessed it - lingerie.

Sakura rolled her eyes at what I said. "That's the point! You look so sexy! I mean, look at yourself! You have the perfect body! Takumi's not going to want anything except to ravage you!"

I looked at myself. I was wearing a lacy black bra with a red bow in the middle, an intricately designed panty that showed more than it hid, and sheer black stockings that "made my legs look miles longer", according to Sakura.

I looked sexy. But would Takumi think so?

Sakura gave me no time to doubt myself. "Yep, it's settled. We're buying this one," and with that, she dragged me to the counter and we bought the lingerie set.

What have I got myself into?

* * *

I can do this. I am a strong woman. I can do this.

I gave myself a last glance at the mirror. I was wearing the lingerie set that Sakura and I had bought earlier today. It was currently 10 pm and I was gathering up all my courage.

I took a deep breath and headed over to the study room. I stood in front of the closed door. I hesitantly brought my fist up to the door, debating on whether to knock or just go in. I was beyond nervous (and embarrassed) and it was getting increasingly hard to deal with the hammering of my heart.

I settled on slowly opening it. I stood inside the room. There Takumi was, siting on his chair and desk, typing away on his laptop with paperwork and pens scattered all around the desk. That was uncharacteristic of him. He was always neat and tidy.

Nevertheless, he looked attractive as always. I just wanted to run over to him and kiss him senseless. Just being in the room with him made me feel so _warm_.

I stood there like an idiot. I don't think he seemed to have noticed that I was there. I wanted to run back to my room and cry myself to sleep out of humiliation, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was going to give this my all. I strutted over to Takumi, him still not noticing my presence. I then brought my hand to his broad shoulders and started massaging him. He tensed when he felt my hands on him, but stilled when realizing it was just me. He definitely wasn't expecting me. He visibly relaxed.

"Hey, Takumi," I purred seductively into his ear as I leaned in, purposefully pushing my breasts into him. Despite the intense nervousness I felt, I tried my best.

He spun around on the spin-chair, now facing me. I almost lost my breath when I saw his tantalizingly green eyes. I just wanted to throw myself at him.

His eyes widened once he saw my attire. He then hissed as if he was in pain and burried his face into his palms. I immediately stilled, fearing his reaction. That was not a good reaction.

"Look, Misaki. I can't right now. I'm busy," Takumi said tiredly, removing his face from his hands then running it through his blonde hair.

My eyes widened and I felt like breaking down when I heard his answer.

I knew it. He didn't want me. Not even when I went to the lengths to dress up for him. I was right. He didn't need me anymore.

I suddenly dropped to the floor and started sobbing. I didn't even have the strength to hide my tears and run to the room. I couldn't bare to hold it back anymore. I let out loud and strangled sobs as tears slid down my face.

Takumi's eyes widened in regret. He immediately rushed over to where I was sitting on the floor, crouching to my level. He wrapped his strong arms around me, engulfing me into an embrace. I sobbed into his chest, getting his shirt wet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He said in a panicked voice. There was fear and regret etched all over his face and I wanted to take it away, but all I could do was cry.

"Y-You don't want me anymore! All I want is to spend time and make love with you, but you won't even acknowledge my presence! And when you do, you throw me away and say that you're busy. You don't need me anymore," I wailed into him, my cries turning into muffles. I tried to pull away from his embrace but he held onto me tightly, not letting me go.

Despite my muffled cries, he was miraculously able to understand me. "Misaki, how could you even think that? Of course I need you, hell, I can't breathe without you!" he said exasperatedly, trying to convey his emotions. I clutched onto his shirt, not caring if I was practically naked.

"It doesn't seem that way! For these last two months, you haven't even interacted with me. It seemed as if you had completely forgotten about me," I said accusingly as I pulled my head back, glaring at him.

Takumi heard this and ran his hand through his hair again. He looked as if he was about to rip every single strand out. "Misaki, I truly have been busy these 2 months. I haven't been avoiding you because I'm tired of you. These 2 months have been hell," Takumi said. He tilted my head up and gently wiped away the last few tears away from my face.

"I've missed you so much. You don't even know the half of it," he said as he buried his face into my hair, inhaling it like it was air.

His words were able to my heart flutter. In fact, just being held protectively in his arms was able to make me go crazy and forget it all. I loved this man with my entire being.

"I missed you too," I said while looking into his eyes. He stared at me, taking in my appearance. I blushed at the way he was eyeing me.

He suddenly cupped my face and locked his soft lips with mine. I was overjoyed. My hands instinctively reached for his blonde hair, pulling him close to me. I responded back to the ferverish kiss with equal passion. I let out a soft gasp when his tongue slipped into my mouth and started battling mine.

We broke away from the kiss to catch air, still holding onto each other tightly. Of course, he had caught his breath first. "You look so sexy," he said with a wolfish smirk as his hands skimmed the part of my thigh that wasn't covered by my stockings.

"You...pervert," I panted with a weak glare.

He raised his brow with an amused look. "I'm the pervert?" he teased. He didn't get to say anything else because I kissed him again.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, urgently unbuttoning them while not breaking away from the kiss. His hands were on the smooth of my bare back, touching my skin in a way that made me go crazy.

I successfully unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to some random corner. I hungrily ran my hands through his muscular abs, feeling every line and muscle. He held me tightly. I relished in the feeling.

"Easy, tiger," he said teasingly. He knew I loved his build. He told me that's the reason he went to the gym when he could.

I buried my face into his strong chest, feeling a wave of love flow through me.

 _For me. This was all for me._

"Shut up," I said in a needy tone as I continued to caress his muscles. I loved the feeling of his bare skin, and I knew he loved it when I touched him too.

My hands reached for his belt and I fumbled with unbuckling with it. I smirked in victory when I took the damn thing off. I slipped off his his pants, and was met with a large tent in his boxers.

I palmed his trapped erection in my hands, earning a sharp groan from him. I smirked as I continued to torture him. I then grew impatient and pulled his boxers off, revealing the beautiful muscle that could make me feel so much. It was so thick and long. I could stare at it forever, but my aching insides would not comply.

I crashed my lips against his as my hand squeezed his hard length with need. He groaned against my lips as I continued to stroke his length.

He then picked me and carried me over to the other clear table in the study room table. He set me down on the table, looking at me head to toe. He didn't say anything, only letting out a pleased smirk, obviously pleased with what I was wearing.

His hands reached for my lace-covered breats, giving it a squeeze. I gasped when I felt his hands on me. His hands were so large and warm. My nipples hardened and strained against the fabric. His fingernail teasingly scratched it, and I hitched my breath.

Without warning, my perverted little husband suddenly teared open the lace, revealing my breasts.

Geez, that pervert! I wanted to yell at him, since that bra was expensive, and he could've easily opened it by its clasp. But all thoughts disappeared when he burried his face into my breasts.

"I missed this," he breathed into my skin. His soft blonde hair tickled me. He then went over to my nipple and started circling around it with his tongue.

"Takumi," I gasped, my hands instinctively reaching for his hair, pushing him even closer to me. He continued to suck and lick at my nipples, not forgetting to fondle my breasts with his hands.

One hand then trailed down my stomach to my thigh. I was overwhelmed with need and excitement. His hands then reached for my panties that were now completely drenched. He smirked when he felt the wetness.

"I haven't even touched you down there and you're already so wet," he said teasingly. I ignored it, anticipating what his naughty self would do.

His long fingers then stroked me vertically through my panties, making me even more wet. He continued to tease me, even grinding his palm into my clit. I hissed. I could feel his hands through the fabric, but I wanted to feel it all the way.

"Stop teasing," I whined. He chuckled in understanding, his fingers reaching for the hem of my panty. Similar to how he did with my bra, he ripped of my panty. He didn't bother to take off my stockings.

He leaned his face towards my neck and started sucking on a sensitive spot. I gasped I'm pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When I was distracted by his kissing, he plunged two of his slender fingers into my wetness.

"Oomph!" I said, surprised, but clearly enjoying it.. He liked my reaction. His fingers thrusted in and out of my folds. I bet he could feel how slick and wet I was. For him. Only for him. He then added another finger into my wetness, using his thumb to roll and press on my clit. I moaned, feeling overjoyed.

He took me higher and higher until I felt a wave of pleasure crash down on me. I had orgasmed.

He pulled his lips away from my neck and took out his fingers from inside me and brought it close to his lips and nose. I blushed at his embarrassing action.

He put his fingers inside his mouth, sucking my juices off of his fingers. My insides stirred once I saw the sight.

"Mmm, so sweet," Takumi said with a smirk when he pulled out his fingers from his mouth. My blush reddened even more once hearing his perverted words.

"How did that feel?" He said as he leaned in, whispering into my ear. He knew damn well how good that felt.

Out of nowhere, I felt a wave of courage run though me. I stared at him straight in the eye, a seductive smirk playing in my lips.

"That felt good..." I purred sensually, "but it would feel even better if it was your cock inside me, and not your fingers."

His eyes widened once I said that, and those beautiful bright emeralds turned dark, as if he was a predator.

"As you wish," he said quietly. Then he plunged his hard cock deep inside me. My eyes widened once I felt his being inside. It felt so good to finally have him. I felt complete and in utter bliss.

He pulled out halfway, then slammed himself back into me. I let out a moan, my hands reaching for his back. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. His one hand reached reached for my hip while the other reached for my breast.

He continued to thrust in and out of me, filling me up with his warmth. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

He had his eyes clenched tightly as he continued to thrust. He suddenly hit one spot that sent me rolling over cloud nine. I let out a loud scream. "Takumi!" He took note of the angle and continued to pound harder and faster into that one spot, keeping me screaming over and over again. He let out a strangled groan, his hand still squeezing my breasts.

"M-Misaki, I'm gonna..." he moaned, still thrusting. At the same time, I felt a huge wave of pleasure come over me, about to crash and send me drifting off into another world.

I curled my toes. My hands desperately wanted to hold onto something, but there was nothing but the smooth wooden table.

"M-Me too," I said shakily.

And then it crashed.

I felt an intense orgasm come through me, releasing all the stress and worries I had. Right then, I felt Takumi spill his hot seed deep inside me. That only intensified the orgasm.

When we both recovered from the powerful feeling, he suddenly scooped me up from the table.

"We're going to bed," he declared.

I frowned, a little disappointed. I snuggled my face into his chest. "Already tired?" I wanted more of him. I would always want more of him. I loved him too much.

He glanced down at my face, his hands still wrapped around my back and legs as he carried me princess style to our room. His lips curved into a wolfish smirk.

"Sweetheart, this was only the beginning."

* * *

We both laid naked in bed, tired after all the passionate rounds. I blushed. For the 2 months that he was busy, he surely did make up for it tonight. Takumi laid on his back while I snuggled into him, burrying my face into his strong chest. He had his arms around me protectively while our legs were tangled.

"Baby, why didn't you just tell me you wanted me?" Takumi said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that settled over us while we had cuddled.

I stiffened, unsure of how to answer that.

My fingers traced circles over his strong abs, hoping to distract him.

"Misaki," Takumi said firmly. Yep, he knew what I trying to do.

I sighed. There was no point lying to him. "I was just embarrassed, okay?"

"You shouldn't ever feel embarrassed to talk to me," he said softly while running one hand through my black hair, his other hand still wrapped tightly around me. I sighed in content as his finger worked their magic, snuggling closer into him.

"I know. It's just, I felt insecure. A part of me knew you were busy and had no choice, but another part of me was just being illogical. I kept on thinking that you were avoiding me and that you had grown bored of me-"

"Never," he said passionately, cutting me off. I felt a wave of affection run through me, flattered at how quickly he said that.

"That will never happen. I love you too much," he said. "I guess I can't blame you for thinking that way though. I shouldn't have neglected you like that. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been such a thoughtless husband," he rambled guiltily. I felt my heart constrict at how crest fallen he looked. I hated to see him that way.

I raised my face from his chest and looked him in the eye. "Takumi, stop it. None of this was your fault. I was just being irrational. And you are anything but a thoughtless husband," I comforted him. I then gave him a sweet kiss. Unlike our passionate and heated kisses from earlier, our kiss was a gentle and loving one.

Just like Takumi.

When we had broke off from the kiss, I snuggled back into him. I inhaled his enchanting scent.

"I love you so much, you little pervert," I said softly. I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you too, Misa," he said back, tightening his hold on me.

"From now on, I'll never be too busy for you," he promised genuinely. I felt a huge smile form on my face. I knew what he said was illogical. After all, he couldn't control his work load. But the simple fact that he would try to do so, just to make me happy, made me love him so much more.

I felt him place a small kiss on the top of my head before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the love of my life.

* * *

 **Wow, can't believe I wrote that. First lemon. How was it? Sure it's a little cliche and overly fluffy and stuff, but I still like it.**

 **Note: I may not update Melodic Love for a while. My laptop just broke and it's gonna take a while for me to get it fixed or get a new one. I'll be able to write small one shots like this on my phone, but I can't really do that for my main stories. So sorry about that.**

 **Anyway review and tell me your thoughts. Love y'all :)**


End file.
